Envoy of the Beginning
by LunarSkies2383
Summary: As a young boy looked out to what the world had become, it was filled with so much hate and sadness as they were on the brink of war. Overwhelming these feelings were as everyone was consumed by this madness. Observing this dreary world this young boy questioned, 'is there anything left worth saving' Sequel to the Butterfly Effect. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Envoy of the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied or any of the characters associated with it.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

Prologue: It has been eighty years since the time of the diclonius incident when the world learned of the presence of this new human species. With the coming years, much discord followed as neither side were able to find peace. Humans who hated diclonius for their powers. Diclonius who hated humans for their prejudice. Slowly the world was on the dawn of war.

But even in this dreary world, there still exist one small glimmer light. But does this light come to save or to destroy? Only the right choices made can say what will happen.

* * *

Fortitude

* * *

~ Kamakura ~

"_Another morning . . . . Another day . . . ._" thought a young boy of seven years. Ruffling his spiked black hair, his hand smoothed along his head till he felt two lumps. Rubbing the appendages, they were solid bone that protruded from his head in the form of horns. Sighing, the youth jumped out of bed going to the bathroom to clean up for the morning.

Looking himself over in the mirror, the young boy saw his reflection looking back at him with amethyst colored eyes and light skin. Dragging his feet, he looked out the window to see the absolute wreck and destitution that was his home and neighborhood. But more accurately, the area was practically like a ghetto as all the houses around were pretty much slapped together junk. It was a rather unpleasant sight, "b_ut that's life_" he then thought.

"Kohta! It's breakfast! Come and eat niisan!"

Giving another yawn, the youth smiled wearily to his little sister. "Thank you Karin. I'll be out shortly". Going out for breakfast, he greeted his family. To his eyes, they seemed pretty ordinary. A strict understanding father, a loving caring mother, and a bit of a twerp of a little sister. But as a family of psychics, things were a bit different.

His father was a powerful diclonius. When it came to providing for them, he always made sure they were all well taken care of with food on the table, cloths on their backs, and a roof over their head. But due to the excessive prejudice in the world his dad didn't have a job. But he was usually gone for the day as he was around in the community helping other diclonius with much needed help.

His mother was rather unique in a way. Although she was a diclonius, she had no horns or vectors to speak of but had a certain degree of telepathy. She was just a carrier of the 'virus' as she could easily pass off as a 'normal' by human standards. But choosing between living with humans or diclonius, she felt more at home amongst psychics.

Then there was his sister Karin. As most little sister's were concerned, she was adorable and bratty in a certain way. Looking at her horns, they were oriented more to the side of her head while his were more focused to the front. He didn't understand why there was a difference in their horns, but he figured it was more or less a gender thing with some of the kids he saw around.

Finishing his breakfast, Kohta got up to leave to go do what he did everyday.

"Be careful" said Kohta's father.

"If you are stopped by patrol men, you know what you have to do" said Kohta's mother.

"I understand. I'll be going now". Strapping on a satchel, Kohta departed as he came into full view of where he lived. Quite honestly it was nothing much to speak of. It was pretty much a garbage heap as even basic resources such as water, gas, and electricity were lack luster at best.

For amongst them, there were two groups. There was his group which wanted to live peacefully with humans. Then there were the 'Wechsel', revolutionists who wanted better treatment. In the beginning, they did things peacefully with protests and petitions. But as time went on, human-diclonius relationships continued to degrade as violence became inevitable. Soon the Wechsel started more aggressive campaigns against anything or anyone that dared looked down on them.

Through their actions, it didn't make things easier as soon all humans generally saw diclonius as the enemy. With that as an excuse they were all rounded into quarantine communities till the time the Wechsel were dealt with.

But in retrospect not much had really changed besides where they were living now. Humans for a long time have been quietly withholding their distaste for them. With such events, it allowed them to openly vent their hate for their kind. "_Nothing new really_" Kohta thought offhandedly.

"Hey Koh! Do you have time to play?"

The youth looked to see some of the neighboring kids playing junk ball. Frankly they really didn't have much in terms of a 'regular' life as diclonius were pretty much treated as second class citizens. Hence they made due with what they had using their vectors to create their own amusements with make shift playgrounds and toys. Since resources were so lacking, it forced some of the older members of the community to improvise. Scavenging junk, many crude efforts were used to supplement their needs in order to provide more to their basic living standards.

"Collecting again huh? You really need to relax sometimes".

Kohta turned to see who was talking to him. "Yeah, sorry Kiri. It's just something I needed to see too".

"It's no problem" smirked the boy. "Just make sure to come back as soon as you can. We're about to have another round of junk ball and I definitely want you on my team".

"Sure when I get back" Kohta softly smiled. Kiri was a boy his age with downward spiked black hair, crimson eyes, pale skin, and horns just like him. For the longest time, his best friend was generally regarded as the cool kid around.

"Alright" said Kiri, "but do be careful".

"Just make sure not to get your butt kicked before I get back" Kohta chuckled as he was soon on his way.

Making his way through the community, he arrived at a check point area where several armed men were waiting. Looking them over, this was essentially standard life. These men were military police here to restrict and control their movements. For the most part, they were only ever allowed to go to areas with very little human population. Hence the city was pretty much off limits as well as any place that might seem 'suspicious' for them to go too.

As for their weapons, military technology had significantly evolved in the last eight decades specifically to fight dicloniuses. Synthetic-osmium bullets, Rail guns, super compact vector cancelers, these were just the tip of it. Kohta then looked behind the men to see a twelve foot mech suit. Honestly he would think it was cool if it wasn't designed for the specific reason of killing him. But that's how afraid these humans were which was well founded in how easily they could be killed by them.

Moving up to the check point, "name and purpose?" asked the guard.

"Kohta" the youth answered solemnly. "I'm just going to the junk yard as usual".

"The garbage heap huh? Just remember to stay within the limits as you will be watched at all times. If you do cross the limit line you will be shot and killed. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir I do" Kohta nodded answering apathetically.

Passing through the check point, he made his way towards the mountain of trash most people would generally take for granted.

"_Kohta . . . ._" as the youth thought about his name. It was not really the name his parents chose for him, but rather his grandmother. "_Hmm . . . . I wonder what granny Yuki is doing these days . . . ._" However he has never met her in person as she always communicated through telepathy. Though concerning his name, she once told him it belonged to a kind and strong man. By giving it to him, it was in hopes that he would grow up to be that kind of person. "_Not that I understand how a name is supposed to matter . . . ._"

But moving to another line of thought, his parents always told him something better will always come along. Truthfully he never understood what better was supposed to mean.

It had been five years since they were quarantined as most of the children in the camp were just babies when they were sent away and those younger were directly born into it. Thus they never knew what a normal life was supposed to be like. But in terms of education, they got all they needed from the telepathic network which functioned more or less as a kind of internet for them.

Sharing knowledge psychically from the older generation cut down on the learning curve as most kids his age already understood the basics of math, science, reading, and culture in general. As most of them would modestly put it, there intellect was equivalent to a graduated high schooler.

But concerning his trip to the junk yard, since resources were scarce in the community some kids were usually asked to help out. So being linked to the network, some of them specialized in particular skills that were required. Working in a hive mind fashion within their groups, they shared their knowledge and skills to get done what needed to be done.

Sorting through the garbage, Kohta picked apart broken machines that were discarded to salvage them for parts. For the specialty he chose was engineering as some machines were needed to make daily living a bit more tolerable. Ripping apart everything he thought useful with his vectors, he took what he could physically carry back as he didn't care to be stopped by the military police to be questioned about what he was doing with some of his loot.

As Kohta continued to work, "now what do we have here?" asked a patrol men along with his partner. "Looks like we have a little critter scurrying around in the trash".

"Definitely looks like it. What's a little maggots like you doing around here?"

"Well I" Kohta started before being pistol whipped on the jaw. Being caught by surprise, he fell to the ground as he held his face to where he was hit.

"Who said an animal can talk?!" Without anything further, the two patrol men began to beat the boy kicking him as hard as they could. Laughing in sadistic pleasure, they continued to hurt him as his blood splattered onto their boots. But after a while they got bored of it. "Shit, we didn't go to far did we?"

"Nah he's breathing, just leave him be" as they then walked away.

Coughing out almost on the brink of tears, " . . . . Hurts" was all Kohta could get out. He was suffering from lacerations, several bone fractures, and a very good possibility of internal bleeding. Withering in pain, in a couple more minutes he could very well be dead. But focusing his mind, he started the mending process. Stimulating his EC cells, he started to flood his body with serotonin numbing down his pain receptors. Then working from the inside out from the most critical areas, he held the internal bleeding back while repairing his bruised and punctured organs. Then resetting his bones, all that was left was suturing the skin. After a moment he sat back up as if nothing ever happened.

Sitting there his expression was blank, ". . . . I think that's the seventh time this month that happened".

It's wasn't anything new of the military police roughing them up. There was little point in reporting it as their superiors didn't really care much for them. Although it bothered the diclonius that this was happening, so long as it never went further then that they chose to endure it as they could easily heal themselves right up. But more so they didn't want to cause any trouble with retaliating. However women were specifically instructed never to go out unless paired in groups as inhumane military police were especially more sadistic to female diclonius. Hence safety in numbers.

Since doctors hardly ever visited them out of fear or distaste it was usually up to them to deal with their own sickly and injured. So they had to further develop their own healing methods as well as cultivating their own medicine as vectors could only do so much.

Sitting there for a while making certain his body was ready to move, Kohta got up dusting himself off as he sighed somewhat. He felt rather irritated and annoyed about how crummy everything was. However there was not much that could happen as most humans didn't care and the Wechsels wasn't helping there case much. Thinking about it, he wasn't sure who he should be angry at as this was all a big mess to begin with. But giving another sigh, he went on his way.

Returning back to the community crossing through the checkpoint, he made his way towards the 'machine shop' if you could call it that where he would drop off his loot. But on his way there he stopped by a shrine as quite a number a people were gathered around appearing to be praying to it. At it's center was a bronze colored statue of a diclonius woman. Standing before it, "_so this is supposed to be our savior?_"

He wasn't sure when it started, but this woman was hailed as the savior of the diclonius race. To his knowledge she was the first and most powerful amongst their kind. As time passed, she was worshiped as a kind of saint or deity as stories were told of her ability of healing the sick and punishing the wicked.

Frankly Kohta never really cared much for these kinds of rituals as he was more pragmatic and logical in his approach to the world. As he saw it, they were all they had on this Earth and that had to be enough. But sorting through all the facts and fiction, he was certain that she was real at least at one point in time. Probably before he was even born at the very start of his species. But for everything else, that was up to people in what they wanted to believe.

Taking one last look to the statues face, no one seemed to know what her name was. After a few upheavals in society, records tended to get lost in the chaos. One of those things was her name. But if anything, she was usually referred to endearingly as 'the light'. Other then that, no one knew anything about her aside her face and a few things she did in life.

But that's as far as he cared to dwell on it.

"Hey! Come on!" called Kiri who ran up to him. "I need a good partner to play junk ball with. Are you done yet?"

"Just dropping off the stuff now. The diesel generator they gave us is going to fail soon. Not that it was supplying much electricity anyways".

"Ahh, you've got all the parts then? This will be exciting. If we got the blue prints right our science project is going to do something really cool. I really want to put it through it's test run".

"Alright" Kohta excitedly smiled. "Let's see if this thing works".

Going to the machine shop, a few adults were present along with some teens and a few kids their age. A lot could be achieved when combining the experience of an adult with the imagination of a child. When the disciplines of physics, mathematics, and engineering were coupled within the telepathic network anything was possible.

Depositing the loot, everyone was connected telepathically communicating instantly within their thoughts concerning ideas or objectives. Having all the parts they needed, they got to work in building.

"_The math should be right_".

"_Even if it's a prototype, it's potential yield will certainly supply more electricity where it's needed_".

"_I really hope this goes well_".

Working like a well oiled machine, some worked by hand as others used their vectors to assemble the smaller and more delicate parts. As pieces were being completed, they were telekinetically placed together as the children understanding the design worked in sync as the machine was being assembled from the inside out. As the components were coming together, Kohta and Kiri were charged with finishing the central core that would make this machine work.

"_Alright Kohta we only got one shot at this. Let's make this count_".

"_Same goes to you Kiri. This has to be timed down to the micro-second_".

Since they didn't have the equipment to smelt or forge, it required the diclonius to be more creative when it came to synthesizing things they needed. Understanding the principle of vectors which could vibrate at ultrasonic frequency, the boys had everything handled.

So taking their base metal, Kohta psychically contained it in a high pressurized sphere as Kiri began to destabilize it's molecular structure reducing it to a liquid state. Concentrating to maintain it, the boys quickly got to work. Coordinating their efforts, other kids helped out too with their vectors as this item had to be extremely dense. After a few minutes of synthesizing, it was completed as they squeezed the central piece into a super compressed sphere. For a moment, the sphere was red hot as it still glowed brightly. But within seconds, the vectors that held it stopped it's vibration steadily cooling it down till it was solid and in room temperature.

With almost perfect timing, the machine was ready.

"Everything is looking good. We just need the last piece".

Placing the sphere into the machine, it dropped right into the center before stopping as it held steady in perfect axis to the middle. With things looking good so far, one of the children pushed the sphere as it begun to spin around the central column. Steadily it began to spin faster and faster till it was no longer in sight anymore. It was then that the central column lit up with blue light as it's surrounding parts began to rotate around it.

For every second that passed, the diclonius were holding their breath hoping that this would work. After a while, everything seemed stable as they went to diagnostics.

"_Magnetic containment holding steady_".

"_Energy output is within projected ranges_".

"_Looks like the perpetual motion engine is working just fine_".

With a flip of a switch, their new power source was connected to the rest of the community as lights all around the area grew brighter in intensity.

Upon their success, they all cheered giving high fives, hugs, and laughter.

"We did it Koh!" Kiri exclaimed patting his friend on the back. "It works!"

"Yeah" Kohta cheerfully smiled.

Looking into everything he knew to be true, life wasn't great as it was filled with hardships and many misfortunes. Being a diclonius, everyday was battle as each moment was a fight for survival. Although humans hated them it didn't matter. As psychics connected to each other, they were a community. No, it was much more then that as they were family. Food, shelter, safety, they looked out for each other. Even if they didn't have a lot themselves, despair was something they would never allow to hurt them.

Although their lives sucked, it didn't stop them from taking what bits of enjoyment they could from their lives.

Smiling widely, "_yeah that will do_" Kohta thought privately at what they were able to achieve.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: Somewhat of a sequel to the Butterfly Effect. I did originally write another story with this name. However I learned that I had to do a lot of backtracking for context reasons. That would have gotten rather cumbersome really fast.

So here is the reboot starting at the beginning of Kohta and Kaede great granchilds life. He's going to have one hell of a trip if everything goes to plan.

Now for a bit of commentary, think of the telelpathic network just like the internet. Connecting to each other psychically, they are able to download knowledge and experience from each other in whatever they need to know. Kind of like in the Matrix when Neo looked to Morpheus saying he knew Kung Fu lol. However this will be an important point through out the story with how fast the diclonius will become a bigger and bigger threat to humans as the story goes.

As a bit of a warning, this story will get darker as it goes challenging the characters ethical stand point and moral compass when it comes to growing up in a world that hates his kind. But it will have it bright points as there is always a silver lining somwhere.

So thanks for reading and please review if you can.


	2. Victim

Envoy of the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied or any of the characters associated with it.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

Synopsis: Are you a victim or an aggressor? Are they different or are they the same? There have been several reasons throughout human history why conflict had existed. But in the end, a cycle of violence becomes inevitable with a constant need for retribution.

So can there truly be peace between those who cannot understand each other?

* * *

Victim

* * *

~ Undisclosed location ~

Since the time the Wechsel began their global campaign, governments all over the world began a harder crack down in trying to halt their activities.

However it was not so easy as they were not slowing them down in the slightest as any modern technology and tactics could not compete against diclonius in terms of guerrilla warfare. Even with their current advancements, the war effort was not looking great.

The Wechsels were fighting on every level slowly winning by attrition.

Prime targets such as military leaders and weapon manufacturers were assassinated. Even with the best protection in the world surrounded by state of the art technology and bodyguards, assets were being killed left and right. Regardless where they were be it at home, work, or even in public they were not safe. More troubling was that the assassins were never seen.

Taking it further, cargoes of military technology and resources were stolen. For shipments that couldn't be taken by the diclonius they were destroyed. However no offensive action was made with what was stolen leaving intelligence agencies wondering what exactly they were up too.

However the biggest advantage the Wechsel had was how fast they were able to operate. They didn't have to rely on any form of telecommunication technology. Their telepathy when routed between dicloniuses allowed for long range communication and coordinated assaults. This made their attacks incredibly effective in relation to any target they chose.

Not being able to stomp out this threat, this was an embarrassment for governments on a global scale considering how small the Wechsel group was. So with such a threat to both national and international security, country leaders met in secret.

In a dark room with vector cancelers lining the walls and permeating the area, no psychic attacks could occur in the facility. With mech suits and guards with the latest in military tech, supposedly this was the safest place on Earth from a diclonius. With primary and secondary security checks completed the meeting went under way. Readying for this talk, translators of every language were prepared as the floor was opened.

Starting things off, "as we all know, the Wechsel are becoming a bigger threat each day. Important assets are getting killed, resources are being depleted, and the people are losing their faith in our ability to handle this".

"So far we've been censoring the news. However reporters can get rather pesky as we needed to use some more underhanded methods to ensure they report things as we see fit".

"Why not place vector cancelers everywhere? This way we can render these freaks powerless".

"Do you even understand the cost and time to build one of these machines? Just outfitting this room was an immense fortune. We are barely making them cost efficient to be applied to the mech suits and portable generators".

"To even think of trying to do something like that on a large scale would cause a global economic depression we can never hope on recovering from. So unless we're planning a double suicide, it's unthinkable to try".

"These bastards are getting smarter at an unbelievable rate. They're inventing technology that would take years for us to understand". Bringing the said device on the screen, "many of our men died just getting their hands on this thing. We have still yet to understand what the hell it does and for that matter what it's made of".

"Take a look at this" as several more pictures were placed on the screen. "Since the quarantine, the diclonius have been building things. Inventions that could revolutionize industries as a whole. Improved methods of agriculture, power generation, and medicine".

"But the most damn troubling thing is there telepathy. All technological attempts have failed in trying to breach there communication methods. Hell, we've even tried taking a few diclonius for interrogation. But they've been less then cooperative. Other experimental methods in breaching their telepathic network has proved less then useful results".

"We need a solid win. We cannot cover this up any further. We must do . . . . Whatever it takes".

Frankly they didn't need an explanation of what this meant. This was a desperate war. When desperation is involved things like morality or ethics are simply swept aside for the perceived greater good. Thus regardless of how cruel or inhumane an act may be, people who are desperate will do whatever it takes to win.

* * *

~ The slums ~

Out in an open area, a large circle of kids chanted and cheered as two kids in the center were in a duel.

On one side was Kohta and the other his best friend Kiri.

Pulling nearby junk together, the boys molded them into giant humanoid structures as the junk constructs got into boxing stances.

"I think this game was called rock em sock em robots. A lot of kids used to play it back then. It's supposed to be very fun" said Kiri cheerfully.

"Yeah, but I think they were suppose to be smaller" Kohta then said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ehh, it'd probably be funner this way anyways".

Chuckling a bit, "alright Kiri" said Kohta. "Ready when you are".

Controlling them with vectors, the two junk bots circled each other as the children cheered them on. One girl then stepped forward as she raised her hand. Cutting her hand through the hair, "begin!"

Going at it, the junk bots pummeled each other as scrap began flying off them. Shielding themselves from the debris, the audience cheered louder at the excitement of the duel.

As far as the battle went, it appeared to have been evenly matched as both junk bots were beating each other to a pulp.

Throwing jabs and crosses, what wasn't torn off was dented in. Controlling his unit, Kohta motioned his bot to throw a rapid fire of punches as Kiri's bot held up it's arms to shield itself. But timing the intervals between punches, Kiri saw his opening stepping in with an uppercut unbalancing Kohta's bot.

But recovering, the youth retaliated with a hook to the head only to be countered to the chest area.

With their constructs reaching their end, Kohta and Kiri had one last punch to give. Throwing it at each other, the two collided with a loud metal clang. As the two bots stood there, rattling could be heard as structural damage had reached it's highest index as they were going to fall apart very soon. As both Kohta and Kiri breathed heavily from their brawl, the victor was decided.

Kiri's bot fell apart which was soon followed by Kohta's as the audience cheered to the spectacle.

Walking up to his best friend, "good match Kohta" Kiri smirked holding up his fist.

"You too" Kohta said cheerfully fist bumping him. "But next time I want a proper match".

"A proper match? I don't know what you're talking about".

"I saw it!" Kohta then said childishly. "You held back at the last moment!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kiri chuckled. "But if I did, it's because we're best friends".

"Well next time, don't hold back OK".

"Don't worry. I'll beat you to your knees next time if you want".

"We'll see about that" said Kohta excitedly.

Soon the next match was started as the kids quickly rebuilt the bots for the next duel.

With their activities done for the day, the children cleaned up and went home. As the sun began to set slowly becoming night, adults too closed down their community jobs.

In one home, Kohta and his family sat together to have dinner.

"Do you like the vegetables?" asked Karin. "We were finally able to yield some good crops".

"Good work" said their father patting her on the head. "I think we've reached the limitations of our hydroponics as we're just barely scrapping by with them".

"Well every little bit helps" chimed their mother. "It's certainly better then the half rotten provisions they give us".

"The motion engine is holding steady" said Kohta. "Good to know we'll be able to sleep warmly for now on".

Smiling warmly to his children, the elder man sat down followed by his wife. Looking to his kids, he gave a bit of a sigh.

"Something wrong dad?" asked Kohta

"Are you tired papa?" then asked Karin.

"No . . . . Just thinking". Taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "I know things haven't always been great as life has been hard for all of us. And I am sorry. I truly am. For I promised things would get better, but it seems to be taking longer then any of us thought. Although life has been unfair . . . . I'm proud of how you . . . . How all of us have been making the best of our circumstance. It may not be comfy, but together as a family. No, rather as a community we will persevere. Before we know it, a better tomorrow will soon be here".

"Yes!" Karin shouted cheerfully.

Feeling inspired, "you know, my friends and I have been having few ideas" said Kohta. "It should definitely make things easier for all of us".

Chuckling, "I'd love to hear them".

For the rest of the night, the family talked happily of whatever came to mind. With everything cleaned up, they went to bed.

* * *

~ The slums ~ (late evening)

". . . . Ta . . . ."

"Uhhh" the youth grumbled stirring in his bed. "I'm still sleeping . . . . Come back later . . . ."

". . . . Koh . . . . ta . . . ."

"a few more minutes . . . ." But from the stillness of the night, he erupted from his bed upon hearing a gun shot echoing through the cold air. "What was that?! What's going on?!" Sitting up straight, his eyes quickly adjusted to the dark seeing his mom next to his bed attempting to wake him with his sister standing close by seemingly scared out of her mind. Quickly deducing the sound, "why are the military police here?! Why are they shooting?!"

"I . . . . I don't know" said their mom trying to look brave for her children. "Kohta, I want you to listen carefully. I want you to take your sister and run. Run as far from here as you can and don't look back".

"What about the zone? Won't we be killed if we try to move pass it?"

"Just go!" she then said desperately. "Just hide till this is over. Now go!"

"Wait!" Karin exclaimed, "where is papa? I don't see him anywhere!"

Accessing the telepathic network, Kohta could feel everyone in the community was scared as no one knew what the military police wanted. But with how many men were present with how many guns they brought, it was certainly trouble. Getting up, he ran pass his mother to see what was going on.

"Kohta! Don't!" the elder woman exclaimed.

But in the front looking out the window, the youth saw the military police armed to the teeth with mech suits as there back up. With their guns at the ready they had all adults lined up with their hands up as they went from house to house gathering them up.

"On your knees!" one of the soldiers commanded. Although they did what they were told, some of them were impatient as they were kicked to the ground before forcibly pulled onto their knees.

One of the diclonius then tried to turn about looking to the soldiers. "I don't understand what's going on, why . . . ." but then was silenced as she was pistol whipped across the face. This act of aggression shocked most of them.

The commanding officer then stepped forward making his presence known to all of them. "Attention freaks" he said with a sneer. "You are all under suspicion of being part of the Wechsels. Hence all your rights have been forfeit till further notice. You will all be taken into detainment with all your assets being . . . ." chuckling snidely, "repossessed".

With that announcement the diclonius could only look on with disbelief and anger. Being imprisoned was one thing, but what these men were doing was destroying everything they had built up. All there hard work was being stripped from them leaving them with nothing. This was beyond unfair. Thus they had to wonder how much more do these neanderthals have to take from them until they were satisfied.

"Please" one of the diclonius spoke out, "don't do this. There are no Wechsels here. We are a peaceful people".

Watching from the window, Kohta looked on completely terrified as his father approached the armed men with his hands up. "Dad . . . . Don't . . . . " he whispered out.

"There is no one here among us who want to hurt any of you. So please" lowering his head, "we are aware of your distaste for us. But it doesn't matter as we can live with that. We only request a little compassion that you do not take away everything we managed to build for ourselves".

Silent at the request, the commander placed his hand on the male diclonius shoulder giving him a bit of a shake. What seemed hopeful for a moment, "you're not very good at begging are you". Things became deathly silent as a single gun shot rang out.

With a look of shock and pain, Kohta's father vision began to blur. Looking down he saw blood coming from his stomach area as it drenched his cloths.

"You all saw it right men?" the commander asked. "He came at me with intent and I had no choice but to defend myself".

"Yes sir" his squad echoed as some of them even chuckled at this.

Many of the diclonius were appalled at this cruelty. As much as they wanted to act, they were all held at gun point. With vector canceling generators placed around them they were as helpless as any other normal human.

But amongst them watching a young boy's eyes were wide like saucers as tears formed, "dad!" Kohta shouted as his father began to slump onto the ground. Running, he shot out the door to get to him. Though his mother called out in fear, the only thing the youth could think of was saving his father.

"Oh? What do we have here?" sneered the commander. "Boy you Wechsels sure train them young don't you". Grabbing Kohta by the shirt, he picked him up as the boy struggled.

"Don't hurt him!" Kohta's mother screamed out as she ran to them while Karin remained at the house too scared to go out.

The commander then gave a snide laugh. "Well you've certainly made the life for yourself" throwing the boy down as his mother protectively hugged him. "I wonder how much they're worth to you" as he pointed his gun at them.

"Don't . . . . Hurt my family" the elder man begged standing on his feet again. But for a second time, gunfire rang through the air as the bullet ripped right into his shoulder causing him to hunch over.

"Huh, interesting. I wonder how many bullets you're willing to take for your family ehh? Let's find out how much you treasure them" as the commander held a sadistic smile on his face. Shooting one at a time, he made sure his targets were non-lethal yet designed to deal the most pain as the male diclonius was hurting badly.

But being shot in the legs, Kohta's father completely slagged as he could barely stand anymore.

"Ahh and so close. But there is one bullet left in the chamber. I guess it's my pick of who it's going to go too". Waving his gun between Kohta and his mother, "who should eat this bullet?" the commander sang with a hymn. "Innie . . . ." pointing to Kohta, "minnie . . . ." pointing back to his mother, "miny . . . ." switching back, "moe" motioning the other way. "I wonder who's going to have a new hole to breath from".

Watching him pull the hammer back as his finger squeezed against the trigger, the mother and son braced themselves.

But reacting to protect his family, Kohta's father picked up a rock as he took a swing at the commander. Smashing against his helmet, the soldier's visor was cracked as a cut was made on his cheek.

"Well" as the sadistic man swiped the blood off his cheek, "aren't you a kill joy". With nothing more to say, he pointed his gun at his victim's head. Discharging his weapon, he ended a life.

"Dad!" Kohta cried out.

"Papa!" Karin wept as her tears now obscured her sight.

From there, things turned for the worse. Acting upon seeing one of their own slain they couldn't help but panic. When instinct takes over, the only thing you can think about is surviving. With screams echoing throughout the community, the people who were kneeling moments ago stood up to runaway. The soldiers being spooked about their actions began to open fire.

With bullets flying everywhere, people were dying as heated metal pellets tore through skin and bones as the ground was soaking in the blood of it's victims.

Taking cover behind some debris, Kohta shut his eyes and plugged his ears. He couldn't bare to see this slaughter nor hear the cries of the community. Try as he did, he couldn't ignore the telepathic network. Everyone's thoughts were in disarray. Men, women, and children were scrabbling to take cover as bullets flew through the air. Though his senses were scrambled with how chaotic things were he didn't fail to notice something warm and wet was dripping on him. Opening up his eyes, they became wide as he felt like he was suffocating at what he saw. Falling on his face, his mother was bleeding.

The only thought on her mind was to protect her children. Telepathically communicating to her daughter to take cover and hide, she only had to worry about her son. Picking him up, she found the first place they could take shelter at. However the debris would not be able to withstand a hail of bullets for long. With protecting her children the only thing on her mind, she held her son close using her body as a shield. After a while, the air became still as the gun fire stopped.

"Mom" Kohta whispered in shock.

"It's alright . . . ." the elder women spoke back trying to put on a brave face. But in fact she was in blinding pain as her back was completely torn up with several of her major organs ruptured.

"M . . . . Mom! Hold on! I can heal you!" Kohta stuttered in a panic.

"It's too late Kohta . . . . There's not enough time . . . ."

"But . . . . I . . . . I . . . . !"

"Listen to me now . . . ." his mother spoke softly. "Don't . . . . Don't ever lose faith in your father's words. Life isn't always going to be easy for us. But . . . . Always believe . . . . That there will be something better . . . . Over the horizon . . . ."

"Mom! No!"

"Take . . . . Care . . . . of your . . . . sister . . . ." were the last words she could speak out as she slid to the ground now gone.

"Mom!" Kohta shouted out as tears streamed out uncontrollably. "No . . . . No . . . . No . . . ." he muttered holding his head. So much death had occurred around him. So many lights had now vanished from the network. Even when they were apart they could still feel each others presence. Now that they were gone the feeling could only be described as a painful emptiness as vast as the void itself. But what was more painful was feeling the lights dim out as his friends were dying. For a telepath, you could feel their pain and sorrow as they were meeting death in such a way.

Covered in his mother's blood, Kohta started to hyperventilate. There was too much that had happened at once. Too much he couldn't process. He could feel his heart beating erratically as he tried to adamantly deny any of this happened. However reality was quick to slam him hard in the face as this was all too real. On his hands and knees, he was completely overwhelmed with grief.

"Check for survivors" the commander ordered. "Everyone who is still alive is to be taken in. Do not leave a stone unturned as we need as many test samples as we can gather". Looking to his other men, "move that gear over there. Be careful with the scene. We don't need a nosy investigators to be meddling in our business".

Doing just that, other military police positioned bodies and make shift weapons setting the scene as they took pictures. In the event an investigation were to occur, it would all look like a justified killing as they would appear as Wechsels making there final stand. But more so, it was the solid 'victory' they needed. It was simply a misdirection to show the public that humans were firm in there power that diclonius would never come close to matching. With trailers moving in, all the diclonius managed to build for themselves was taken. Namely their technology such as the motion engine which would be re-branded as a human achievement as they needed all the good news they could get.

Rounding up the survivors, no one was missed as they were chained and gagged being forced into a prison bus where they would be relocated.

One of the soldiers looking about spotted a boy on the ground next to some dead woman. "Get up!" he ordered pointing his weapon. However the boy remained unresponsive. Seeing this as defiance, he decided to deliver a swift kick to make his point clear. But just stopping a few inches he couldn't move as something had grabbed his foot. "What the?!" was the last thing he could say as his body spontaneously exploded leaving a smear on the ground stretching several feet.

For what was once sorrow had turned into blinding rage. Kohta couldn't handle what had happened as his emotions completely overwhelmed any form of logic or reasoning. A feeling he had tried so long to bury was rearing it's ugly head in the form of his absolute hate for what these humans had done. Above all else, the community was wrong. There were something left that these neanderthals could still take from them. Feeling this ocean of death, all hope was gone now. "Ahh!" the youth screamed at the top of his lungs unable to contain his malice. Thus his vectors began to swing out wildly as surrounding objects began lifting into the air.

"How the hell is that kid doing that?!"

"Why aren't the vector cancelers working?!"

"There something wrong! The machines are acting weirdly!"

In fact the vector cancelers couldn't contain the immense psychic pressure Kohta's abilities exerted on it. Overwhelmed at his power, all the generators exploded.

Shouting profanity, the soldiers prepared to defend themselves. However most of them were killed in gruesome ways. Heads exploding off shoulders. Gaping holes punched through chests. Lots of cutting as some were split in half while others lost an arm or leg and died from blood loss.

"Mother f**ker!" the commander cussed as he was too close losing his right arm. "Mech suits move in! Kill that little sh*t!"

Arming their Guass cannons, osmium rounds were loaded as three of them started shooting.

A few shots went zipping by. But one collided against Kohta's vector shield throwing him to the ground. However he was far from out. Picking himself up, the youth launched himself towards his new targets.

Similarly, mech suits which were piloted by people were also equipped with vector cancelers keeping them from being psychically attacked be it the machine or the pilot themselves. Though compared to who they were facing, the suits were only capable of handling a garden variety of diclonius.

Kohta started with one of the mech suits ripping it's arm off using it as a club beating the machine into scrap metal. Taking it's Guass cannon, he fired a round killing the second suit leaving one more in front of him.

"You god damn monster!" as the last suit took aim. But then creaking could be heard as an external force acted against it's internal servos as smoke permeated from it's joints. Starting from it's gun, the barrel was crushed in as the damage moved upwards. Arms and legs were smashed and ripped off just leaving the main body as Kohta was holding it up. Screaming like a wild animal, he was going to turn a million dollar army equipment into an expensive metal coffin. Crushing the exterior body like a tin can, the pilot panicked as his demise was imminent. With his H.U.D. gone, power soon followed as he screamed in agony from being crushed. From the exterior, blood was seen leaking out.

Taking what remained, Kohta threw it at any remaining soldier he saw launching it at a force equivalent to a cars ramming speed.

For the next few hours, Kohta's rampage would continue as he was going to kill every soldier that he saw. In light of his rage, a tower of vectors stretched onwards into the night sky for hundreds to see. As a result, higher military action would be called in to subdue him. In time they would succeed running the boy into eventual exhaustion and then capture.

Though things didn't go entirely as planned, the orchestrator of this massacre got what they wanted.

Although things may have seemed bad now. However it was only just beginning. The dawn of war was slowly creeping onto the horizon. But after all the bloodshed has been made and the wars have been fought, one question will still always remain. Who really won in the end?

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: Well things are just going to get worse from here. Now for some commentary.

I won't claim to know how most politicians think nor am I going to step foot into the world of conspiracy theories. But I understand desperation. When individuals or groups find themselves back against the wall, they are capable of anything. Something in the eyes of history would see as monstrous. It's all really sad when you think about it.

If there are any questions or concerns feel free to ask to which I'll answer.

So thanks for reading and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	3. Atrocity

Envoy of the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied or any of the characters associated with it.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

Synopsis: What constitutes as the worse act of human kind? There are simply too many to say as each atrocity were as bad as the next. Although most don't wish to admit it, after thousands of years of evolution we have still not learned from our mistakes as we are still committing these evils.

So one must wonder, is it possible for people to become better?

* * *

Atrocity

* * *

~ Unknown place ~ (unknown time)

". . . . Uhh" Kohta groaned as his head was pounding like crazy. He wasn't sure what had happened as everything about him was hurting. For both his body and mind felt beyond exhausted. But trying to open his eyes, his vision was blurred as he tried to adapt to his surroundings. However it was dark and the only thing he could tell was some sort of bumping sensation occurring every once in a while.

But finally coming too, the youth realized he couldn't move. His entire body was bolted down with clamps insuring he couldn't even twitch. However what really got his attention was the scent that hung in the air. It was a mixture of smells consisting of something pungent, metallic, and rotting.

This was the smell of death.

Finally adjusting to the dark, he realized he was covered in blood, entrails, and machine oil. It was almost gagging with how horrible it smelled. But trying to recall, he didn't know why he was like that. "What happened?"

"No idea".

Recognizing the voice, "Kiri?" asked Kohta. "Is that you?"

"Yeah" he answered back.

"What happened?" the youth groggily asked. "Where are we?"

"Don't know. From what I can tell the children and adults were separated into two groups. It seems for a while now we've been sedated".

"But with the way we've been bobbing around . . . . Are we on a boat?"

"It seems so" Kiri answered.

"Hey!" Kohta called out. "Who is here with us?" to which friends and other kids in the community answered back. "Hold on, let me see if I can get myself out of this". But trying to summon his vectors, Kohta could barely materialize them before they faded off.

"Don't bother" Kiri sighed. "Our containment seems to be lined with vector cancelers negating psychic abilities. Trust me, I've been trying for a while now as was everyone else". Fidgeting for a bit, "by the way, something smells pretty awful in here. Is that you? Are you OK?"

"I . . . . I'm not sure . . . ." as Kohta tried to remember what happened. He was still drawing blanks recalling the sequence of events to how he even ended up on this boat. But pulling back to the last thing he remembered, there was a lot of screaming. But then . . . . But then . . . . " . . . . No". With his face reflecting absolute dread, his heart felt completely crushed. "Dad . . . . Mom . . . ." as tears escaped his eyes. Feeling choked up in his throat, the rest came flooding back. His body felt cold as he wanted to throw up. In his outrage, he had killed so many people. Though they were the aggressors, it left a foul taste in his mouth at how many lives he had claimed.

"Kohta?" Kiri asked. "Are you OK?"

But remembering a stray thought, the youth recalled the last thing his mother told him. "Karin! Are you here?! Karin!" However no answers were given to his outcry.

"If she isn't here it's a good sign she might have been able to escape" Kiri answered trying to cheer up his friend.

". . . . Or she might have been killed" Kohta responded back pessimistically giving shallow breaths as so many deaths were fresh in his mind.

"You can't think like that!" Kiri shouted startling his friend and the kids around him. "We have to hope that if they aren't here then they must have been able to escape! It's what we have to hope for . . . . It's all we can hope for . . . ."

Then silence took hold as there was nothing more to say. However they all knew Kiri had a point. They weren't all there with them as siblings and friends were missing amongst them. As bleak as things looked, they needed to hope as it was the only sliver of light they had right now.

* * *

~ Unknown place ~

Finally arriving at their destination the doors to their holding areas were opened.

Being marched out in chains, they felt the cold night air. Since the time of their capture, they had no idea how much time had passed exactly. They've been deprived of sight and sound as days could of easily passed without them really knowing. With how famished they were, that could of well been the case.

Looking around, it was easy to see they were on some island in the middle of an ocean. The only form of civilization they could see was the detainment facility that laid in their wake.

Although the idea crossed some of their minds to try and make an escape, most of them were too fatigued to fight. But also the fact that as they were being marched to the facility, an army of soldiers were there to receive them as they were fully equipped to start a war with a small country. Even if they managed to break away, the only way off the island was by boat. More then likely they would've been sunk before they made it a hundred meters away.

So they had no choice but to comply.

Going in single filed line, they were processed. Having there arm sleeves ripped off, they were put through a check in. With technicians and armed guards around, they were forced to place there arm on a platform as a menacing machine hovered over them. As a bright red light shined a humming sound was heard as it heated up. Within moments a laser was shot out as the energized particles burned a bar-code on etching numerical identifiers. For it burned so deep that it didn't just stop at the skin. It seared right through the muscle into the bone that short of cutting off their arm, they'd never be rid of it. This was a very painful process as it felt like someone stuck a hot knife into them giving it a good twist.

Hearing the cries of children, technicians and guards were trained to ignore them.

Then after processing was done, they were needed to be cleaned. Forced to strip, they stood in a line naked as they were hosed down with mixtures of sterilizing agents and cold water. Then soon enough they were redressed in medical gowns as a strange collar was strapped around their necks.

After this was done, they were all hoarded into a large room as bright lights were shined down on them. However they could still make out the walk way above as it was shielded off with glass. With several people dressed as scientists and military talking amongst themselves, a seemingly high ranking man took up a microphone.

"Hello children and welcome to my detention facility. You will all be guests here till a time we choose to let you leave. Now I don't care much for long chatter so I'll cut straight to the point. Treat this facility as my house. You disobey or misbehave there will be consequences as we will not hesitate to kill you on the spot. As you should have noticed by now, this entire facility in lined with vector cancelers. However we are not without our extra precautions. For those collars wrapped around your necks are very powerful explosives which also double as EEG devices. So any attempt to use your psychic abilities will result in them becoming armed and exploding in exactly thirty seconds unless we disarm them. However we also reserve the right to arm them ourselves" as he clicked a button.

Down below a beeping sound was heard as a bomb became active as a boy reached up to his collar. Eyes spread open in terror, he felt his body grow weak as panic then set in. Soon screams became apparent below.

"It's a pity that I have to kill one of you. But as with my dog, it's best to teach by example so you'll all know just how serious I am".

Hysteria then took hold as there was nothing they could do but watch their friend die. They couldn't summon their vectors to either shield themselves or disarm the bomb in fear of activating their own. Like a terrible game of tag, they had no choice but to avoid him. If they got to close they too would get caught up in the blast and be injured or killed themselves.

"Please! Anyone! Help me!" the boy cried out streaming tears only to get fearful looks as no one dared approach him. Completely breaking down, he collapsed to the floor in complete despair. "Please" he sniffled, ". . . . Anyone".

". . . . Damn it!"

Looking up, "Kohta . . . ." the boy whispered.

Running right up to him, the youth couldn't allow another of his friend's to die. Feeling his heart pounding in his chest, their was no denying he was scared out of his mind. However he had already lost too much, he was not going to lose anymore. With vector cancelers inhibiting him, he pushed his focus to his highest limit as the invisible hands struggled grasping the collar from both sides trying to rip it off. But just as warned, his collar to activated.

Reacting just half a second later, Kiri was ready to help only to see his best friend act first. But now seeing him in trouble, the poise boy threw caution to the wind running out and attempted to rip his collar off.

In situations like this, it only took a moment of bravery to light the flame of courage. Like dominoes, they jumped in one after another to save each other.

From there, looks of surprise were given as every bomb down there was activated.

"Those damn suicidal freaks".

"Ugh, this will be a mess to clean up".

"Sir, we can't lose this many test subjects at once. It will greatly compromise our time table".

Watching the countdown clock as it was on it's last ten seconds, the warden gave an annoyed sigh as he had no choice but to disable the explosives.

With the beeping down below stopped, the children gave cheers and hugs of relief at not being killed.

"Th . . . . Thanks Kohta" the boy squeaked out.

"It's alright" the youth calmly said back.

But in the next moment, the beeping began again on the boy's collar then held a solid screech as it was going to explode.

"Kohta! Get back!" Kiri shouted grabbing his friend.

Before anyone knew it, the explosive ignited decapitating the boy as his blood then sprayed out like fountain splashing those in his vicinity. Soon enough his body fell to the ground with his head rolling amongst his shocked and terrified friends.

Seeing this happen, Kohta's eyes stretched wide in horror as he couldn't believe it. Another friend had died and he was powerless to do anything about it. Allowing this terrible feeling to sink in, ". . . . Ahh!" he cried out in sorrow as did many others as another one of them was lost.

"Let this serve as a warning" the warden spoke out. "I really don't care if you live or die under my watch. But given the chance I will kill you all if you even so look at me funny. Soon you will all understand how things are run around here".

* * *

~ The facility ~ (unknown time)

On the outside and as far as the rest of the world was concerned, their location was a specialized detention facility used to hold diclonius.

But if anyone did enough digging, a very discreet paper trail could be found funded by government and military for the express purpose of illegal human experimentation.

With the secret meeting held by the higher ups of the world, these experimentation now had a full monetary and discreet political backing. These humans needed to find a more effective method of fighting diclonius. Thus heavy research was done in biological, chemical, and technological warfare. Any means that could fight a psychic.

However in Japan, a very interesting find was made in a young boy.

Gathered amongst a group of scientists, they discussed the initial military report.

"Are these results correct? Did he actually overwhelm the vector cancelers?"

"These power outputs can't be right. He should be dead after this much usage".

"But camera footage confirmed it. That brat alone fought the JSDF for several hours before passing out".

"Could he actually be a direct line from subject zero?"

At such an inquiry, they were excited at such a prospect. Concerning diclonius, they were lucky they were able to salvage Kakuzawa's research from his second laboratory that heavily dealt with vectors. However for the primary lab that was sunk underneath the ocean, they were only able to scrape together some bits and pieces concerning genetic research. Of what they were able to learn, the entire diclonius race started with one woman. With how fragmented their information was, they only knew bits and pieces about her.

However they did know two concrete things about this diclonius queen. First were her powers as she would be the strongest of her kind. That was evident after an entire city was flattened in some dispute between her some other psychic. The other was her distinctive genetic 'superiority' in comparison to her counterparts. After years of mapping silpelit D.N.A., they were able to find key genes which identified them as such even after the genetic patch. But for the queen herself, her genetic knowledge had incredible complexity.

But there was never any known record of her having an offspring. For the most common belief was that she died without having an heir. However there was always a slight possibility that somewhere a direct bloodline might have been out there somewhere. One of which had been very careful at evading there searches. If one chose to believe a bit in conspiracy theories, someone had been dutiful at destroying any record that might have had any connection to this diclonius queen.

If they were right about the precious gem that had landed in their possession, what they could learn was limitless as they had a lot of work a head of them.

* * *

~ The facility ~ (unknown time)

It was easy to lose a sense of time when in captivity. There were no clocks nor could they see the outside. So they had no idea how much time was passing by. But all they did know was what was happening in the here and now. Led into a room, Kohta saw several of his friends in the room with him. It seemed pretty small. But with how many were here it was unlikely a cell. More then likely, this was some sort of waiting room of sorts. But for what exactly? They didn't know. Spotting Kiri, "hey you OK?"

"Yeah" Kiri answered. "I just have a bad feeling about what's going to happen next".

Soon enough, technicians with armed guards began filtering in. Separating into groups, they each had hand scanners as it's laser passed over the bar-codes in their arm's. From there each child was taken to destinations unknown.

Being forced down a hallway, Kohta was being jabbed as the guard repeatedly blunted him with his rifle to make sure he was moving along. "What's going on? Where are you taking me?" Without a word they continued along until they arrived to what appeared to be a surgical room. Forced onto the table, he was strapped down as all he could see was the ceiling and lights shining down on him. However he could still hear what they were talking about.

"Why can't we do an exploratory surgery? We would learn things faster this way".

"With a very high chance of killing the subject. We need him alive for as long as possible. His very existence might carry the answers to how we can deal with the diclonius threat permanently".

"Then why not just clone him? Make many copies. So even if we mess up we have another one at our disposal".

"After decades of research, our cloning process is still imperfect. Each clone made will still suffer from diminishing returns as they won't be as potent as the original. At best, they're just useful test dummies when we need to run a dangerous experiment".

"Great, so we've been limited to what we can do".

"Nothing that permanently damages him. If he dies on our watch or becomes unusable, our ass's will be on the slab. So we first need to confirm if he's the real deal. If so, he's been tagged as top priority. But if not, just throw him back with the rest of the test subjects".

"Alright, first things first. We'll need to collect samples". Pulling up a cart was an assortment of tools composed of syringes and drills.

After extracting some of his blood, "will we be using anesthetics for collecting marrow and spinal fluids?"

"Don't bother. It's troublesome to sedate them every time. Besides they'll pass out soon enough as the procedure starts".

Hearing what they were about to do, Kohta struggled in his restraints. "Please! Please don't do this!" he pleaded. However his cries fell on deaf ears as the technicians continued to work undeterred. Not wanting to hear him any longer, they strapped a gag over his mouth.

With a rather large needle, the youth felt the cold steel press against his nape as it slowly pushed in piercing his skin and muscle tissue. That's when he really felt it as the needle had entered his spine. The pain was beyond imaginable as he wanted to convulse screaming at the top of his lungs. But he couldn't even do that as he was gagged while he tried futilely to rip himself from his restraints. However as the technician had stated, the pain had completely overwhelmed his senses as he soon passed out.

* * *

~ The facility ~ (unknown time)

". . . . Ugh" Kohta groaned awake. But slowly as his senses started to come back, he knew he was in pain. He couldn't quite tell where he was hurting just that he didn't want to move. But getting his baring, he was laying on his stomach against a cold floor. So being careful, he rolled onto his back which sent a shock wave of pain as they exited through his fingers and toes. But something he could easily manage. Opening his eyes, he soon sat up as he slowly adjusted himself to the stinging sensation he felt all over. Looking over himself, several parts of his body were bandaged.

"Finally awake . . . . huh?"

"Kiri?" at recognizing his voice. Seeing the entirety of the room, his eyes were wide in shock and horror. All his friends were in a variety of states. But if this was the same waiting room as before then there were quite a few who were missing. Then seeing the state of his best friend, "what happened? Are you OK? Where is everyone else?" Trying to rush to his friend, he fell flat of his face as his body was still hurting from whatever those technicians did.

". . . . Trust me . . . . It's not as bad as it looks" Kiri chuckled trying to lighten to mood.

But looking at his friend, there was a scar stretching from his shoulder to his chest. ". . . . What did they do to you?"

"Experimented on . . . ." Kiri breathed out as he rested on the wall. "However . . . . You and I . . . . We were far luckier by comparison . . . ."

It was sadly true. Several different experiments were being done all over the facility from experimental weapons to human medical practices. Looking around to all his friends, he couldn't even come close to imagining what had happened to them as their faces reflected terror and dread.

There were no correct words to describe the misery they had to go through with how they were bandaged. Some were even missing an eye, hands, feet, or even their entire arms and legs.

But as much as Kohta wanted to console them, it was simply too horrible to speak of. With the bomb collars around their necks they couldn't communicate telepathically. This made it all the more worse at how isolated they now felt. Checking over his friends one by one, he noticed one of his female friends sitting in the back corner in the fetal position with her head buried in her arms.

But as the youth tried to talk to her, "No!" the girl screamed facing away from him as she wrapped herself protectively in her arms.

Shocked at her outburst, Kohta stumbled back. Considering the state they were all in, she looked the most healthy by comparison. As he was going to try to talk to her once more, he then saw it. Although not obvious initially, he noticed small details about her state of being. Bruised skin, ruffled cloths, and slight bleeding at her legs.

Kohta had no idea what had happened. But being in her presence, it didn't take a psychic to know that whatever they did to her . . . . It was unspeakable. Thus he dared not try to push it.

So sitting back with Kiri, Kohta's expression was weary before it turned to desolation. If there really was such as thing as hell on Earth then they definitely found it. During this time, he wasn't certain what it was. But no matter where he was, he could feel vibrations echoing throughout the walls and floor. Pressing his ear and listening carefully, it became all to clear.

It was the cries of agony that shook the halls of their prison. How many were suffering within these walls? What kind of torture were his kind forced to go through? There was no way he could conceivably know. But taking a moment to calm his mind, "Kiri . . . ."

"Yeah?"

"We can't die . . . . Not in here . . . . Not like this . . . ."

"I don't think we have much of a choice. Our psychic abilities are completely useless here".

". . . . I have an idea. Something we can build that will get us out of here".

"Heh heh I don't know what they did to you Koh, but I think you're forgetting something kind of important".

". . . .?"

"We don't have any materials to build with. Without the telepathic network, we won't be able to coordinate our movements. But the most important thing is, even if we manage to get out of here we'd still be stuck on the island in the middle of god knows where".

"I know" Kohta said solemnly. "But there is only one of two ways we're leaving here. Escape or in a body bag".

"Well can't argue with that" as Kiri gave a thoughtful look. "Our chances of dying increases the longer we stay here. So we really got nothing to lose at this point. So what's the plan Koh?"

Calmly thinking it over, ". . . . It'll take some time. But if everything goes right with a bit of luck on our side, we can escape this place altogether".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: Hope this chapter was OK and now onto some commentary.

Still trying to balance out the maturity level of my characters. They are all still kids around the age of seven after all. However they also possess a great deal of knowledge which makes each of them quite intelligent for their age. So it's all a bit of fine tuning in nailing down a kind of balance between being childish yet mature.

I didn't want to go into graphic details of the more cruel experiments being done for two reasons. First, I would need to adjust the rating to 'M'. Second, I don't have the heart to go into detail about what horrors these children are going through. It's simply too sad to explain. But hopefully it's clear enough what these kids are going through.

So I thank you for reading and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	4. Bloodline

Envoy of the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied or any of the characters associated with it.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

Synopsis: A form that contributes to the continued existence of all organisms on Earth. Within it, the furthering of genetic knowledge that passes on to future generations. A line that connects the past to the present and to the many generations to come.

It is a way to overcome the boundaries of time.

* * *

Bloodline

* * *

~ the slums ~

The scene in itself was that of a nightmare right out of hell.

So many dead for no reason other then the fact they weren't human.

Though the scene was set up to look like a war, it was quite the opposite. There was no battle here. It was a slaughter. Nearly an entire towns worth of diclonius butchered or imprisoned for the simple reason of propaganda and a morale booster. As far as the rest of the world was concerned, this was a training camp for Weschels

But it wasn't enough that they were just killed. The bodies of men, woman, and children were left scattered along the ground to rot as animals and insects were left to feast on their corpses. Some were even missing their horns as they were kept as trophies by the soldiers. But the hardest part was that they weren't even afforded the decency of a coffin or at the very least a hint of a memorial expressing sympathy, regret, or even respect. This was just straight up murder by ignorant humans.

Amongst some of these cynical psychics, they had to wonder why there was really any of them who tried to co-exist with humans. If this was any indicator, these people did not want peace with their kind even after all the efforts the diclonius have made to preserve it.

Standing amongst this carnage was a middle aged looking woman, and her name was Yuki. With silvery hair that was tied up neatly, she wore slightly war torn clothing from the many battles she was a part of. With the sight of this gore and the stench of death that hung in the air, the woman's face reflected angrily as out of impulse she psychically blew up a building.

"Is this the world that people wanted?" Yuki asked. "Have we truly learned nothing after all this time?"

Yuki was second generation of psychics on Earth. Although she may have looked young, she was quite old now. Being the daughter of two doctors, she learned quite a bit about the human body. With careful fine tuning with her vectors, she was able to maintain her youthfulness as she still needed to be in fighting shape for the battles ahead of her.

For the reason she came here was out of concern. With her family in this quarantine zone, she couldn't visit them as she would have ended up stirring trouble with the military police. However one night, the telepathic network of the entire area was cut off. Unless they were all killed simultaneously, someone was using a vector canceler. The only ones who had that kind of technology was the military. If that wasn't troubling enough, a blinding white hot rage tore through the network as every diclonius for miles around could feel the intense emotions of anger and despair. Due to that, no one was able to discern what happened there.

So coming in person, this was what she found. The senseless deaths of so many of her people. Regardless of what the media said, she saw it all clearly with her own eyes.

But with things as they were, they least she could do now was give these people a proper burial. Digging one grave after another, she was careful in burying each of them as she placed a rock over it as their marker. Finding everyone she could, she then came upon a bronze colored statue of a diclonius woman.

Staring at it, ". . . . Is this what you saw for our future? Is this all that's waiting for us at the end of the road?" The great holy figure the diclonius worshiped as their savior was Yuki's mother. Kaede, the first diclonius on Earth.

Hearing all the stories these people told about her mother, it amazed her how exaggerated some of the tales were. But nonetheless it gave people hope which was something they needed nowadays. Considering the current affairs of the world, at one point she thought about coming out announcing to everyone that she was the daughter and direct descendent of the holy mother. With such a sway over the diclonius, she might have been able to guide them to something better. However it would've been careless of her if she did as that would have marked her and her family as walking targets.

In the eyes of humans, doing such a thing would've placed death warrants around their necks or capture so they could be experimented on. So for the better part of all these years, she had been diligently working in destroying or covering up any information that would've led back to their connection with Kaede.

Otherwise she did what she could to create a better world. At this point in her life, she had honestly lost track of how many battles she had been a part of. But now here at this massacre, Yuki couldn't help but feel frustrated.

She found these humans to be so barbaric in their way of thinking. Sure there were some bad diclonius in the world, but did that give them the right to condemn all of them as evil? More so what did they expect? It was common sense that if you push someone enough that they will want to push back. So why did they find it weird that the diclonius wanted to kill them after how many of their lives the humans had claimed.

But if there ever was a good example of coexistence, it would've been her mother. Given a chance, diclonius could live with humans in peace.

As much as she wanted to blame these neanderthals for all these problems, she was quick to remember that she was born between the love of a diclonius and a human. Her father Kohta was a good man. Even when times got tough, he held strong to his morals and virtues. So there had to be other humans out there who were more open minded.

But these days . . . . Everything was in such short supply. Although her parents taught her to have hope for the future she was starting to grow more cynical. Each time some incident showed up, it chipped away her belief of a better tomorrow. At this point all she was doing was holding back the dam that was soon going to explode in an all out war.

"Perhaps it would be better this way" Yuki then said extremely jaded. "Probably everything should be destroyed if it's the only way for their to be peace". But deep down she didn't mean that. Her mind was clouded with so many negative emotions. She had just found and buried her son and his wife. If there was ever any great tragedy in life for a parent, it was outliving your own kid. Already sweeping half way through the area, she hadn't found her grandson or granddaughter meaning they must have been either captured or dead somewhere else. Either way, she was going to find the one responsible and make them pay for this senseless crime.

As she was about sink further into her negativity, something caught her attention. Closing her eyes, she sharpened her focus as she then felt it. It was faint, but it was there. "_Karin!_" Yuki thought out but did not get a response. Feeling her heart wrench, she quickly moved to the source of the location as she found the house her family lived in. Barging in the door, Yuki closed her eyes once more focusing on where the signal was coming from. Locating it, she ripped out the floor boards finding a young girl curled up in the fetal position.

Being careful with her, she lifted the child out as she cradled her in her arms.

Karin was barely alive. Just reading the front layers of her mind, she was afraid. When the shooting started she took cover underneath the house as she shook in fear trying to block out all the scary things going on outside. Even when it became silent, she was still too scared to leave as she laid under the house. Just laying there alone and afraid she hadn't eaten or drank anything for all this time. Thus she was extremely malnourished and dehydrated as she was close to death.

Though she was not in a good state, Yuki was happy to find her granddaughter alive. Quickly getting to work she made use of one of the rooms. Laying Karin down carefully on the bed, she had to make due with what she had on hand. Luckily they had some medical supplies in this area along with some she had on hand. She then set up an improvised IV pack along with some supplements to improve her condition. It would take some time till Karin was conscious and able to eat on her own.

But till then Yuki would wait at her bedside and monitor her condition.

Looking down to her, the elderly woman was torn in a swirl of emotions. On one hand she was happy to have finally met her granddaughter in person as there was so much she wanted to talk to her about. But on the other, her very soul was in a blaze of fury as she wanted to go after the perpetrators who did this.

As things were, "Karin . . . . You're the only witness to what has happened and I'm sorry . . . . I am so sorry for what I'm going to do. But I need to know what monster was responsible for all this . . . ." Smoothing her hand along Karin's forehead to her cheek in comfort and apology, Yuki closed her eyes as she began diving into her memories. As this happened, the young diclonius started to cry wanting to scream in fear as she was reliving the memories of that horrible night.

Seeing it from her granddaughter's perspective, the elder diclonius was beyond outraged. But what got her blood boiling was watching as her son begged for his family's life only to be senselessly killed. Then as her daughter-in-law gave her life to protect her son. From that point everything went black as Karin had then shut her eyes taking cover underneath the floor boards. However her mind was still connected to the network and with it what everyone was thinking and feeling before they were gunned down.

Squeezing her fists angrily, Yuki then left Karin's bedside temporarily to go outside. Gritting her teeth, she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Ahhh!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as her vectors punched a massive hole in the Earth.

She felt her heart completely crushed. Seeing these savages was it worth protecting these apes? Was this peace really worth this much heartache? It was things like this that made her parents dream seem impossible. This wasn't the first time genocide like this happened. But with it happening to her own family, it hit her on a very personal level. However that wasn't the only problem now.

Through Karin, she now knew the presence that tore through the telepathic network. More so, why there were body parts of soldiers splashed all over the place. Kohta had lost control. In that small window of time had managed to tap into the full potential of what his bloodline was capable of. As this was now fact, whoever had him must have come to the conclusion of his lineage by now. Due to this, there was no telling what horrible things they were doing to him.

Thus it was imperative that she find him as soon as possible. "But if you're dead . . . . I promise you . . . . I'll make the people who hurt you pay. When I'm done with them . . . . I'm going to make them beg me to kill them . . ." With that she walked back inside to attend to Karin.

* * *

~ the facility ~

Life if you can even call it that was constantly on the threat of being blown out.

Each day, the children knew immediately what it meant if they didn't see their friend. With their numbers growing less and less, they could only wonder when or how they were going to die.

Though they only had brief glimpses of it, the dead would simply be thrown out like trash to either be decomposed somewhere or burned into ash.

But the irony of the situation was simple. Amongst the many tests and experiments going on, most would have preferred getting shot at as at least they would have a fighting chance. It was only during this time that they could use their vectors to defend themselves. Being forced to fight upgraded mech suits and androids or having to shield themselves against different kinds of guns, they had some semblance of a chance to survive.

As for the other experiments, it was a guaranteed death sentence. Chemical and biological weapons which was fine tuned to target diclonius specifically were pretty much instant death or for the unlucky ones severe torture experiencing debilitating pain followed by bleeding out and vomiting before ultimately dying.

For medical practices, you prayed they killed you quickly. Performing untested theoretical work be it 'medicine' or 'techniques', most subjects only had a three out of ten shot of seeing the next day alive.

Some were even subjected to amputation or organ removal to test newer cybernetic technology in order to work out bugs. Even as a side business for some of the surgeons for extra money, the diclonius were used as an organ farm as they were stripped of their liver, kidney, lungs, or heart. So long as they didn't interrupt key subjects, they were free to butcher them as frankly they had plenty more of where it came from. If this was some sort of sadistic intention, some didn't even have the luxury of being put out of their misery. Without kidneys or a liver, their blood was quickly becoming toxic. Within hours to days, they suffered multi-organ failure before succumbing to death.

It didn't matter who you were or your strength of will. Without hope, everyone's spirit breaks eventually.

Normally that would be true for everyone's case. Amongst the few who haven't resigned themselves to their fate, the young diclonius boy Kohta had not given up on a chance for freedom. He was honest when he told his friends that he had a plan for escape. Otherwise there was no point in giving them any false promises. As he told his friend Kiri, he was at this time designing a device that would allow them to escape.

However it was an extremely slow and grueling process. Without the telepathic network, he had to recall every bit of information he could to build this device without anyone else help. But the biggest obstacle was that his designs were all in theory. Unable to test them, there was no telling if their ticket to freedom will work or not. But he did know one thing. They would only get one chance and only one chance. If they failed, there will not be another opportunity.

Kohta didn't know why, but he was exempt from participating in certain experiments as he was considered 'important' for some reason. However it didn't stop them from extracting his blood, marrow, and spinal fluid which were painful to say the least. But in comparison to the others, he was lucky as that is all they did.

However he was tested in defending himself against firearms and mech suits. From what he heard, he was somehow able to overwhelm the vectors cancelers and state of the art weapons by himself. Not that he completely remembered what happened that night. But these scientists wanted to see if he was able to reproduce this power or if it was just some weird fluke. If his power was real, then he would be considered one of the strongest diclonius to date. If that was true, they would be able to study him and devise more effective weapons against diclonius.

Although Kohta knew only bits and pieces about what was going on, it didn't matter. If he were to fight those machines, that would be his golden chance. In these test rooms, it was the only time they were able to use their psychic abilities. Though the walls were vector proof, it hardly made a difference.

All that Kohta needed was parts. That mech suit hopefully had everything he needed to create one of the multiple designs in his head. When the time came he just needed to slap it all together at once and begin their escape. But for now he needed to play possum against the mech suits lowering their difficulty so that when he was ready he could destroy it instantly.

But till then he just needed to endure.

Once again on another day, scientists had taken samples from him. Drained and in pain, the facility was too busy to see to everything as Kohta was placed back into a waiting room instead of his usual quarters.

But being semi-conscious, he was still somewhat aware about what was going. With the lights going out, he supposed it must have been night time as it was the only indication of time they had.

Taking a deep breath, the youth slowly sat up as he felt his body still stinging and fatigued. ". . . . It's times like this I wished they just killed me . . . ." However it was just a bit longer as soon everything would fall into place. As much as he wanted to go to sleep, he needed to spare as much time as he could to focus on planning on how to get out of here.

As Kohta was about to sink further into his thoughts, the lights to the waiting room came on. Looking around confused, two soldiers then came in.

"You sure this one isn't going to be a problem? Seems a bit unfair don't you think?"

"Ahh it doesn't matter. We just need to fill in a quota. Besides, don't let their appearance fool you. Even some of these brats have displayed power even greater then the more mature ones".

"But are we sure about this one? I hate to get in trouble with management".

"If he was that important they would have sent him back to his quarters and not in the waiting room".

"Shouldn't we at least scan him?"

"Come on, we're short on time. Let's just grab him and go".

Being escorted through a facility they eventually arrived to a room. Present there were several other diclonius both men and woman of various ages. Everyone looked equally perplexed as no one had a clue to what was going on.

Entering the area, the soldiers simply dropped Kohta down as he laid flat on the ground. Leaving, the door locked behind them.

". . . . Ugh, what's happening now?" Kohta groaned.

"Koh? Is that you?"

Looking up from the floor, the youth gave a weary smile. "Hey Kiri, it's been a while" giving a strained chuckle. "Any idea what's going on right now?"

"I have no idea" his friend answered. "One moment I was in my confinement, the next I'm here".

". . . . I guess we'll find out soon what's going on".

Just like that all the lights to the room came on. Along with it, the indicator to all their bomb collars as the diclonius had begun to panic at what was going on.

"Welcome to the late night survival game!" called out one of the soldiers over the intercom. "A game where many enter, but only one will leave!"

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: I hope this chapter was good. Now on to commentary.

Still trying to flesh out psychic abilities as it was never completely detailed by Okamato in his story. Thus I'm trying to tread carefully it developing the idea slowly making it easier to digest overtime.

Vector cancelers will block vectors. However I'd imagine they would limit the telepathic network. In this case create a closed loop among those present. Probably should flesh this out more later.

Yes, this is the same Yuki from the Butterfly Effect. But now really old with how much time had passed. But as noted with careful adjustments with her vectors, she was able to maintain her youthful body so that she can continue to fighting in future battles. However time get's everyone eventually as Yuki is still quite susceptible to the concept of time. In a future chapter, Yuki's sister Nyu will come up. But that will be a bit later down the road.

Well thank you for reading and I further extend my gratitude if you can review as well.


	5. Sacrifice

Envoy of the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied or any of the characters associated with it.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

Synopsis: In order to reach a certain destination, there will undoubtedly exist boundaries that will serve to get in the way. Now the boundaries in themselves can exist in many forms be it time or circumstance.

But in the end everything comes with a price. Question is, what are you willing to pay?

* * *

Sacrifice

* * *

~ The facility ~

"Death match?! What is he talking about?!"

"What is going on?!"

"Let me out of here! Let me out of here!"

"Welcome to the late night death match as you are our esteemed participants" announced one of the guards. "This will be a simple gladiatorial event in which there will be only one winner. That will be the last person standing alive. As an added bonus this time we 'might' be able to give you something better to eat like the scraps off the cafeteria table" to which some of the other guards chuckled too.

For a moment it was silent till protest broke out.

"What the hell is this?!"

"Don't f**k with us you bastards!" as more colorful profanity was also shouted out. However that came to a quick halt as everyone of their bomb collars then lit up.

"Thank you for your attention. For as the warden had delicately put it, your lives has the same value as the dirt beneath my shoes. But if anything, you might as well entertain us before you kick the bucket. Though if you refuse to fight . . . . well" as the beeping grew louder, "I don't believe I need to explain what will happen next. The choice is yours of course. There have been many before you who had shown such resistance in not wanting to fight. But in the end, the will to live gets the better of everyone" as the speaker went off. Noticeably, the dicloniuses vector were working again. But it didn't change the fact that they were all trapped in a room with several live explosives about to go off. Even if they tore off the bombs and had managed to destroy it, contingency were put in place for just a case.

The walls were reinforced with titanium backed by several dense layers of steel and osmium. In addition there was also a vector canceling generator as it's function was radiating off the walls. So there was no way they could escape by cutting or punching there way out even with their combined powers working together.

Furthermore this was also a burn room. If by some off chance they managed to breach their confinement, flamethrowers would immediately activate spewing out plasma incinerating them in an instant as all that would be left were bone and ash.

Most of them didn't care how bad the odds were. They would not turn on their own. Right to the very last moment, they would try to find a way to break out.

Others closed their eyes wanting to hold onto their morality reserving themselves to fate.

"Honor to the light as we will meet her on the other side" as some began to pray.

"Try harder!" others screamed out giving their all to break the walls. "We can't die here like lamb!"

Amongst this cocktail of swirling emotions were two predominant things which were fear and the will to live. In a way, they were two very different things yet quite similar at the same time. But when put together, it could create a very dangerous concoction.

In that room was a girl as she dropped to her knees paralyzed from the intensity of the situation. Holding her face, she was sweating intensely as her eyes bulged out in anxiety. "_I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die_" she repeatedly chanted to herself. There were so many things happening at once and time was short. But that was the problem as time was short and growing lesser by the moment. With each second that passed away was a step closer to their grisly demise by explosive or being burned alive. "_I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die_". Breathing becoming heavier as her heart thrummed in her chest, she looked to the time that remained. Feeling a cold surge shoot through her spine as it coursed through her body, she began to shake uncontrollably. Unable to stop it now, "I don't want to die!" she screamed as her vectors wildly flew out killing her fellow kin all around her.

"Stop it!"

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"No! Ahhhh!"

Just like that a domino effect had started. Fear was such an infectious feeling. Even more so for a psychic with how palatable it was as they could feel it as if it were their own. But with that one moment of aggression and doubt, the diclonius looked to each other as they felt that pin prick of uncertainty and paranoia. From there it began to radically bleed out and grow like a cancer amongst them. That feeling you couldn't trust the people around you as hundreds of thoughts began to race between them.

"_Don't you dare!_"

"_There has to be another way!_"

"_Please don't do this!_"

With heightened emotions in conjunction with the situation at hand, instinct immediately kicked in as they couldn't trust the people they called family or friends. But then came that one thought that sealed all their fates, "_if I don't kill them they'll kill me first_".

Just like that it erupted into carnage as they all turned on each other. One kill turned to two, then four, then eight, then soon enough they were all fighting to kill. Fighting to survive as they would do whatever it took.

"_This can't be happening!_" as Kohta was in shock. These were people who called each other family or friends. Now they were savagely attacking each other like wild animals without thought or reason. The youth even knew some of them as it was heartbreaking to see them fall into depravity. But he could feel it. They were all scared to die. Even now that desperation was creeping onto his consciousness. Every voice screaming to do whatever it took to live. It was overwhelming as he held his head trying to keep it out. "_Stop! Stop it!_" he telepathically screamed. But it was drowned out by the waves of emotions as they threatened to smoother him.

There were some who tried to resist, but were having difficulty repelling their baser instincts.

"_Kill and live, kill and live, kill and live!_"

"_Ahhh!_" as Kiri mentally groaned hitting his head trying to keep the voices out. It wasn't helping that he had to dodge incoming vectors from slicing him in half. "_Uhh! Get out of my head! Get out of my head!_" Spotting his friend, he saw as he was incapacitated trying as well to shut out the voices. But kneeling there, he left himself vulnerable to be killed at any moment. Then a thought crossed his mind.

"_Kill him while he's vulnerable_".

"_No . . . ._" as Kiri held his head tighter. "_I won't hurt my friend_".

"_Kill him now or he will kill you!_"

"_Enough!_" as he tried to stop it. However that dark feeling kept slamming against him chipping away the integrity that made up the core essence of his soul. The more he blocked it out, the stronger the urge to kill was numbing out his sense of morality. Within seconds it got so bad that he was about to commit an act he would never forgive himself for. With his mind almost blanking out, he did what he had to do.

* * *

~ the slums ~

". . . . Gam-Gam?" Karin whispered out.

"Rest now" as Yuki warmly smiled petting her head. "You need to preserve your strength so you can get better. So go back to sleep now, OK?"

". . . . OK" as she soon passed out again.

With a soft sigh, the elder diclonius gave a relieved smile. After a few days her granddaughter was responding well to the treatment. Recently, she was now getting strong enough to eat on her own.

Looking to Karin as she rested, her mind soon wandered to that of her grandson. She had no idea where he was or even where to start looking. Although she wanted to take some consolation that his corpse wasn't among the others in this ghetto. But then that wasn't a good thing either.

Among her battles over the years, she had freed many of her kind as they shared with her their stories.

Humans had always called them by many names. Monsters, demons, devils, whatever malevolent creature you could think of. But through those she had saved and from those she witnessed herself, humans have committed far more worse evils that would break anyone's heart.

Now diclonius weren't innocent themselves as they had shed their fair amount of blood. But what these filthy humans have done, it was just too much suffering to exist in one lifetime.

"_Men . . . . Women . . . . Children . . . . __Such cruelty__ . . . ._" Yuki thought sadly.

She had seen her kind tortured and murdered. Most were out of irrational fear or hate. Some out of a twisted sense of sadistic amusement. Others out of religious fanaticism claiming it was god's will or some non-sense like that.

Women and children were drugged and viciously raped in unimaginable ways leaving behind broken souls.

Young and old were shackled and caged to be sold off like slaves and killed at the highest bidders leisure.

To this day, Yuki found herself crying at times when she learned of some of their stories. One of which of a young diclonius girl as old as Karin she rescued. Her family was bought by some hicks. On the first day, she watched as her father and mother beg for their lives only to be bludgeoned to death by crowbars and bats. She and her sister were then beaten and drugged so they couldn't defend themselves as their owner and all his friends each took their turn raping them. Then one day her sister wouldn't stop crying and screaming as she was then straggled to death right in front of her. For most of the time she was kept, she was usually heavily sedated. If there was even one moment she was lucid enough she would've committed suicide as this abuse went on for five long horrible years. A prisoner in her own body without escape. It was only by chance she was saved when Yuki felt her presence.

This was a tale amongst many others. Each as heart wrenching as the last.

Feeling herself redden, Yuki rubbed eyes as she got up to leave. She didn't want to wake Karin nor did she want her to see her cry.

So going outside she took a deep breath to calm herself down. But hearing rustling in the dirt, "_someone's here. I don't feel a presence. So they must be humans. Better play this safe_". Taking cover, the elder diclonius peered around the corner as she spotted two military police in the area. "_Definitely not a platoon. Must be some sort of recon. Must of gotten their attention from all the burials. Let's see who they are_" as she would observe for now.

Walking through the mass graveyard, the pair were highly disrespectful kicking over stone markers knowing full well what they were.

"How the hell did we get stuck with this job?"

"Because we lost the bet".

"But why exactly? This place is nothing but a cemetery at this point. Why the hell are we being told to investigate it?"

"Just covering our bases as there have been some activity here. Last thing we need is for what happened here getting out".

"Who's going to believe these freaks? At this point who is going to sympathize with them?"

"It's a good thing you're so talkative. I have a few questions for you".

Turning around, the pair saw a woman with silvery hair and ragged cloths. But at spotting the two horns sticking out of her head they were quick to grab their guns. As they were trained when it concerned diclonius, it was shoot first ask questions later.

Not missing a beat, Yuki easily disarmed them shredding there guns to pieces followed by their radios. "I need answers" as she levitated them both off their feet. "And you are going to tell me what I need to know".

"Go to hell you freak!"

"We won't tell you anything!"

Narrowing her eyes, Yuki had little patience for them. These two were the first lead she had at finding Kohta. She didn't want to waste her time with them. Staring them both down, she was going to do something she found extremely distasteful. But for her grandson it was a small price to pay. Folding her arms in front as her expression became darker, "it's generally said that torture is an ineffective method of interrogation and information gathering . . . . Let's see if that's true". Being raised by two doctors, they instilled in her the values of protecting life and never to do harm. However the times were not so kind anymore. With her knowledge of human anatomy and physiology, it didn't just give her the skills to heal but to harm as well.

Projecting her vectors into their bodies, she wanted them to know just how serious she was as every breath they took was going to feel like they were living in hell.

It didn't take long for them to feel what their captor was doing to them as they felt like they were on fire as every one of their nerve endings were aflame. With the intensity of pain they felt, they threw up at how dreadful the experience was.

Letting up, Yuki continued to stare both of them down. "That was only a taste of what I can do to you. I don't want to waste anymore time with you either. So here's my question. The diclonius you captured from here, where did you take them all?"

* * *

~ the facility ~

Kohta had managed to focus himself to hold back the voices as he was on his feet defending himself against his own kin. Regretfully, it wasn't of his own abilities. As people began dying in the room, the weaker the voices became.

Logically speaking, he knew it was all foolish in the end. There were only two choices in front of him. Either he killed to live or die a pointless death. Neither of which sat well with him.

Thus he wasn't sure what to do as they were both difficult decisions.

Looking to the observation deck above, he was outraged. The guards were laughing, snacking, and betting as if this was some sort of sporting event holding little regards that they were human beings themselves.

Feeling the pit of his stomach turn, "_ . . . . __h__umans_" Kohta thought venomously. "_These __are__ the people __the__ community wanted to co-exist with? These neanderthals!_" Before he could sink further into his thoughts, his eyes went wide at who stood before him now. ". . . . Kiri . . . . What have you done?"

Standing their silently, his best friend had blood splashed all over him from head to toe.

Seeing the state he was in, different thoughts raced through Kohta's mind.

"_Did Kiri kill someone?_"

"_Is he going to kill me?_"

"_What do I do?!_"

But he needed to know what he was thinking. "_Kiri my friend . . . . Please . . . . Don't make us fight. There has to be another way!_" Trying to talk to him, the youth could sense the voices echoing through him with such strong malice.

"_I'm going to kill you . . . . I'm not going to die like this . . . ._" Kiri telepathically said.

"No . . . . Kiri . . . ." as Kohta's voice trembled. Without anything further to say, Kiri attacked sending his vectors out to rip him to pieces. Having no choice, Kohta sent his vectors out for defense. As the psychic hands wrestled, the youth continued to try to reason to him. "_Please Kiri! Don't do this! I don't want to fight you!_" But he did not respond.

Moving in aggressively, the poise boy dashed in sending a psychic fist at him.

Dodging, Kohta dive rolled out of the way as Kiri's attack slammed against the wall before dissipating. Countering back he attempted to push him away only for his friend to deflect it. " _. . . . I guess we have to do this . . . ._" as he stood up taking a fighting stance. In a fight between diclonius when their abilities were evenly matched it usually came down to hand to hand combat. Back in the community they fought all the time for exercise and amusement. In the end it would always end with a laugh with him and all their friends. But now, "_. . . . Kiri_" he thought out sadly.

Sending all their vectors out against each other, it was like tic tac toe as they canceled each other out as expected. Thus the two boys engaged each other. However the outcome was uncertain. Through the telepathic network they had learned many skills including that of martial arts. Thus they were equal in terms of knowledge. However mastery was different as it was human interest to gravitate towards certain preferences.

As Kohta focused more on counter-offensive styles, Kiri was more direct in terms of power and speed. But it didn't change the fact they could adjust their strategy as needed with different styles and skills.

Pushing off the ground, Kiri threw a straight punch as Kohta parried the strike spinning to his outside trying to get in his blind spot. As he tried to attack again, the youth would continuously roll moving back to back with him not giving him the chance to mount a proper assault shadowing behind him each time. But being such long time friends and rivals, Kiri was well aware of this tactic and how to counter it.

Moving his legs to block him off he threw elbow strikes getting him into position. Now where he wanted him, he bent his knees slightly as he reached back hooking his hand around Kohta's chin as he prepared to flip him.

Knowing he was going to be thrown Kohta jumped to reduce the strain on his neck. Just as he went over he grabbed Kiri's shoulders allowing his momentum to drag him down into a roll flip.

Countering back Kiri had managed to grab his wrist. Just as he was about to go flying he didn't go very far as both boys hit the ground with a thud.

Both reeling from the backlash, the two were quickly back on their feet again to fight some more.

As Kohta was trying to reason to his friend, he was now too preoccupied not dying. More so as the battle continued he was getting caught up in the heat of it as his mind was only filled with what his next move should be and reacting accordingly to the changing circumstance.

After a short time both boys were rather bruised and beat up as there was not much time left before they were all dead.

"Just die already!" Kiri exclaimed as he sent out all his vectors out.

"Enough Kiri!" Kohta exclaimed back as he had no choice but to do the same. There was only one way he knew in how to defeat him without killing him. But he needed one clear shot and it was going to be a gamble. Dashing at each other with their vectors going to collide once more he guided his psychic hands through Kiri's as his were coming right at him. "_This is going to be close!_"

In one quick pass, the battle was decided. With red drops hitting the floor, Kohta coughed out blood as his entire side was cut wide open. But soon enough Kiri dropped to the floor as Kohta had managed to phase his vector right through his brain stunning him temporarily.

Watching his best friend go down Kohta gave a deep breath exhausted in both body and mind. Mending his wounds just enough to stop the bleeding he made his way to Kiri. If a diclonius lost their horns they'd lose the bond that connected them severing their emotions and presence from each other. This was the only way he could think of to free Kiri from the voices. But losing your horns was like cutting off your own limb as it was going to hurt a lot. However he had no choice. "Forgive me" as he smashed both his horns off causing his friend to spasm as he screamed out.

Sitting up as he held his head, Kiri felt like somebody has just got done busting his brain in. But checking himself over, he was no longer possessed.

"_Kiri?_" Kohta asked telepathically. "_Are you 'you' again?_"

"_. . . . Yeah . . . . I think so_" he answered. For a moment he just sat there silently. Recalling everything, he felt sick to his stomach at what he had done and what he was about to do.

However their talk was short lived as they both were under attack by the girl who started it all as she was muttering incoherently while in a disheveled state. As she sent out her vectors, the two boys were nearly defenseless to repel her.

Kohta had suffered too great of a blood loss.

Kiri with his horns gone was still in shock.

But they were still able to hold her vectors at bay. Though it didn't stop her from reaching out to strangle them with her bare hands.

As hopeless as things may have seemed, they had just a bit of luck still left on their side.

"Stop this immediately!" as all the bomb collars below ceased beeping with their psychic abilities sealed once again. For it was by chance that some technicians came back to finish some of their work only to notice their specimens were missing. Going to investigate, they found out what had happened as higher management was called in to deal with the matter. Before long, additional forces were sent in to separate them as they were all sent back to their cells.

Though they survived this time, they had no idea how much longer they were going to last.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: Hope this chapter was OK and now onto some commentary.

In every kind of dystopia portrayed in fiction, the worse of humanity always seems to rear it's ugly head. It's kind of sad in a way that given temptation without any sense of consequences how easily most people will fall. I just hope we never have to find out if this is really true.

For additional clarification, a diclonius powers will still work even if their horns are removed. But it will hurt a lot. Though as a side effect, those who lose their horns gets disconnected from those around them. It's a bit hard to describe. But to give an example, if anyone has played Starcraft it's like if a Protoss were to lose their tendrils. There would still exist their telepathic communication. However they would not be able to 'understand' each other.

So I thank you for reading and I further extend my gratitude if you can review as well.


	6. Strife

Envoy of the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied or any of the characters associated with it.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

Synopsis: Just that one little step over a thin line between some semblance of order and absolute chaos.

* * *

Strife

* * *

"Is everything alright gam-gam?" asked Karin as the elder woman seemed troubled.

"It's nothing" as Yuki put on a cheerful smile. "It's time we got going. I got us a ride. You can rest in the back seat as we travel".

"A car ride?!" as Karin's eyes twinkled. "I've never been in a car before!"

"Well I hope you enjoy the experience. But don't push yourself. So just rest for the time being".

"OK gam-gam".

Right outside the house was a military police car she had acquired from the men she interrogated. Popping open the trunk they packed a few essentials they would need for a long trip. Making sure to look the part, Yuki was dressed in one the uniforms as they would need to pass through the checkpoint.

She had done this plenty of times over the years in needing to cross through military posts. The key was presence. With the right words and appearances, it was easy enough to trick understaffed and underpaid guards since they were spread out so thin around the country and everywhere else. Frankly guarding a bunch of psychics who could crush your head like a watermelon was not exactly a dream job. Thus they wanted to get by with as little problems as possible from day to day. So the key to being incognito was not to oversell yourself as you want such people to like and forget you within a moments notice.

Driving along the area, the elder diclonius's mind began to wander as she thought about the two men she interrogated. She didn't like what she had to do as it hadn't gotten any easier over the years. Putting her medical knowledge to use, at times she had to use some extreme measures to force information out of people. While in others, she wanted to punish some people for what they've done. Though she told herself it was for her grandson, her heart couldn't help but feel heavy.

For those two guards she had to do something vile to make them talk as she slowly dissected them showing them one body part at a time instilling some extreme psychological trauma as they were being butchered alive. After showing them a couple feet of their intestines as she pulled it out of them, they really started to spill their guts. Learning everything she needed she patched them up before sedating them.

Honestly it was foolish in a way to bother healing the enemy. However this was her promise to her parents to respect and value life. Although there will be cases in which she had no choice, both Kohta and Kaede would be disappointed in her if she ever callously took a life. Being so heavily ingrained, she couldn't help but feel like this as she was a healer first and a warrior second.

"So stupid . . . ." Yuki said softly.

"Gam-Gam?" Karin asked curiously.

"Nothing" she smiled. "We're about to arrive to the checkpoint. So stay hidden for now till I tell you it's safe to come out". Doing as she was told the child diclnous hid within some of the carry on as they had arrived to the checkpoint. Being flagged down, the vehicle slowed to a stop.

Making sure to play the part perfectly, Yuki placed some padding to hide her chest to appear more masculine. Wore a hat to hide her horns and hair while shadowing her face. Phasing her vector into her throat, altered her vocal cords so her voice sounded deeper and rougher.

"_Showtime_" she thought as the guard had started to approach the window.

"I was pretty sure there two of you. Where is your partner?"

"Ugh, dumbass wanted to loiter around and look for anything valuable. Honestly a waste of time amongst these filthy diclonius. Like trying to find a million bucks in a homeless man's pocket. But unlike him I do have a life to get back too".

Earning a chuckle from the guard, "yeah damn green horns". Then looking over the rest of the vehicle, "and what's all this?"

This is where Yuki needed to be very careful. From the information she extracted, they were not sanctioned to be bringing anything back with them as it was strictly reconnaissance. Though it didn't stop them from taking a trinket or two. Obviously if you were trying to be incognito it was best to pack extremely light. However in the current world it was difficult for a diclonius to purchase any supplies as one would have to make it themselves or steal it. So playing it off, "just a bunch of junk really. But I figured I'd take it to isolation for further examination".

Before the guard could respond, some of the items shifted a bit. Karin fidgeted due to being cramped in such a narrow space.

Now growing a bit suspicious, the guard reached for both his light and gun as he warily started to approach the back.

Wavering for a micro-second Yuki had an excuse while exasperating out her tone, "ugh that dumbass doesn't even know how to stack things properly. And stop being so overly worried" looking to the guard. "All the diclonius in the area are either captured or dead. So stop being such a pansy" she finished with a light joking tone.

Sighing a bit as he put away his equipment, "just make sure to report in".

"Aye aye" with a half hearted salute.

After some time and weaving a careful excuse, they were gone again as they drove off.

As noted, this wasn't her first time as she had plenty of practice in getting through checkpoints for reasons such as smuggling people or to simply cross through the area. In truth, there was no place on Earth that diclonius can live safely among humans without worry.

However there was at least one place in the entire world where her kind could feel safe. A secret place built far away from prying eyes. A place that her parents among others had carved out as a sanctuary for her kind to live in peace. For a long time now she had brought many lost souls to that place in order to be free.

If she could find and rescue Kohta, then that was it. She was done with this world now.

She among many others took to the task of finding lost diclonius and bringing them to the sanctuary. But after what had happened . . . . She had enough. She had been fighting this losing battle for years as too much blood and tears had been shed. Humans were unreasonable creatures who were stubborn to a fault. Arrogant, prejudicial, and fearful of not being the superior species on this Earth anymore. If they wanted this world then let them have it as she couldn't afford to care anymore.

Kohta and Karin parents were gone now as they now needed her more then ever.

Abandoning the world and forsaking the many innocent out there was not a decision she made lightly. Her parents always told her about the possibility of a better world. If you truly wished for it, then it was a battle worth fighting for. For a long time she believed in them. But looking at the state of their reality . . . . "you were wrong . . . ." she bitterly whispered out.

"Gam-gam?" Karin asked sensing her sorrow.

"It's nothing" as Yuki gave a weak smile. Now in the city, she looked around connecting to the telepathic network to find a safe place they could lay low in. For these days she had to be extra careful as some of those signals were used as bait to lure out their kind. Hence ciphers and passwords were used amongst them to insure the safety of their area. Just as importantly information was limited to a 'need to know' basis to maintain their security. Hence keywords in certain sequences were derived to know the situation in the area.

After a bit of looking, she found what she was looking for as it was a rundown building in a slum like area.

"Gam-gam?" as Karin questionably looked at the building.

"You're going to wait here for me. There are people here I trust who will look after you. Be a good girl till I come back".

"Are you going to get oniichan back?" Karin asked weakly as her lips curved to a frown. She didn't know the fate of her brother. If her grandmother left, she would be all alone.

Sensing her feelings, Yuki patted her head ruffling her hair a bit. "Cheer up. There are still plenty of life in these old bones of mine. So don't worry. I'll be back for you as soon as I can, I promise".

With a wryly smile, ". . . . OK".

Entering the building, on the outside it looked pretty rundown. Even walking in it looked like a dump that only homeless people would live in. However a couple of secret rooms had been built which provided a decent living environment albeit a temporary one. A couple rooms dedicated to living quarters. Others for hydroponics to cultivate any vegetation they needed. A storage place of necessities they had to requisition. Finally a recreational area. It also had it's own independent power generator which kept the building off the map.

But in the event this place might have gotten out, the entire shelter was designed like bunker to withstand infantry assault and bombing strikes. Furthermore there was a direct escape route underneath the building into the sewer system. Several of these were located in many cities all around the world. But their purpose was to serve as a checkpoint as a place to rest and eat before making the trip to the promised land.

Only a few of them knew the way. If they were to ever be captured . . . . They knew what they had to do.

Talking with the watcher of this facility, "if I don't return in a month you send her on her way with the next travelers that come by. You make sure she makes it there, do you understand!"

Nodding to her request, "I understand. I wish you a safe journey ahead of you".

Turning to leave, Yuki made sure her granddaughter was settled in while giving her a hug as honestly she didn't know if she would be able to come back alive from this. Wherever Kohta was, it was going to be well defended. But regardless of the dangers she was still her mother's daughter and still standing as the one of the strongest diclonius on Earth. If there existed some percentage that Kohta was still alive, she was going to bring him home.

Telling Karin to stay safe, the elder diclonius left to pursue a couple leads she had.

* * *

~ Unknown place ~

As the days passed, more of them began to go missing.

Just looking into any of their eyes all you could see was death and despair as they resolved themselves to die in this hell hole.

However a few of them still held out hope.

Though their telepathy may have been cut off from each other they still had their methods of communicating. As such Kohta had completed the planned 'key' to their escape. It was just a matter now of finding the right moment for them to do so.

But this wasn't just a blind run to freedom. This had to be carefully choreographed to insure their odds of success. However this had multiple layers of problems.

First they had no map of this facility. They had no idea where anything was let alone the exit. They only thing they did know was that this place was huge and had multiple floors to it.

Second was how they planned to get out. Even if they somehow disabled their collars, there was still plenty of security between them and freedom. More then likely they had anti-vector weapons. As well as a good chance of a spare vector canceler device in case the primary one went down.

Third was getting off the island. They had no idea where they were. If there was no boat, then their odds of escape would dramatically drop below ten percent.

Fourth was the biggest issue which was how many of them were planning to escape. As much as he wanted to break everyone out even he had to be realistic. Too small of a group, they would be overwhelmed in no time. Too big, news of their plan might get out plus he imagined they had a plan in place in the event of a mass breakout. Also speaking very realistically, the casualties were going to be high. However there was no getting around that.

With most of the plans made, they just needed to get all the pieces into place where they needed to be. They had a good idea where they would be during certain times. Gathering their resolve, it was do or die now.

But the one who would signal this plan was Kohta as it would be time for everyone to move. However he was never quite certain where he would be at any point in time. But for the plan to start he needed to be back at the test site for robotic weapons as they had the parts he needed.

Finding himself in an isolated room, the young diclonius looked around not certain what the point of this experiment was. But at least it was better then getting needles stuck into him.

With an unknown passage of time Kohta heard the door open. Turning around was a very unusual sight. Walking in was a scientist as he was pushing someone in on a wheelchair. Judging from appearance, this person was female and was around his age. But what was odd about her was first the helmet she wore which covered her entire head. Second was how 'still' she was as she didn't seem to fidget even a bit.

"_What is going on?_" Kohta thought. But watching her as the scientist soon left, the girl wasn't moving. Warily approaching, he tapped her arm as she was still unresponsive. Waving his hand in front of her, she still didn't move or speak. Continuing to examine her, the helmet was definitely unusual. But from a quick look, parts of it were tapped into her spine and head. "What the hell is this supposed to be?". But if he had to guess this helmet was inhibiting her neural and motor functions. If so he just got a really bad feeling about this.

"Begin the test" a voice announced over the P.A.

"Huh?" as Kohta saw his collar deactivate. Like so, the girl's helmet started making sounds as she started to move now. "Oh this can't be good".

The girl had a little trouble moving as she had been immobile for so long. In that moment as she looked up to the boy that was in the room with her, the experiment had then started.

"Ahh!" Kohta screamed out holding his hands over his ears. However it wasn't sound, but rather telepathy as it felt like a horrible screech was echoing at every corner of his mind. Withering in pain, his very consciousness was under assault. Soon enough he started to bleed out from his nose, eyes, and ears.

He couldn't tell what was happening as this girl had so much unfiltered noise in her head. But the moment their minds touched, she started to swallow him up pushing his consciousness to the point of breaking.

"Get out of my head!" Kohta muttered as this girl was ripping through every moment of his life. He never felt a presence as overwhelming as this before. Regardless of his attempts, he couldn't block her out as she was like a flood while he helplessly thrashed along the current. Feeling himself about the black out, he held on to dear life as he was on the very edge of his consciousness about to slip away into the darkness. Gritting his teeth as he clawed his way back from demise he glared at her as he shouted at the top of his lungs as he pushed back with full force with his own existence. "I said stop it!" as the room shook from that outburst.

The girl gasped at the sudden counter. But before long her presence started to recede as she quietly sat there.

Cringing in pain, Kohta checked himself over as his vectors started repairing the damaged blood vessels as his brain had almost literally exploded from that interaction. Wiping the blood off his face while taking heavy breaths he was on guard now. "What are you?"

". . . ."

Not receiving a response, he asked again. "What are you?"

" _. . . . What . . . . Are . . . . You?_" the girl telepathically asked back.

"_Can she not talk?_" Kohta asked himself. But staying wary, "_who are you?_"

" _. . . . Who . . . . Are . . . . You?_"

". . . . Huh?" as Kohta wasn't sure what kind of game she was playing. Asking a few more questions only for her to repeat them back, it became clear to him she didn't understand how to talk. Of course it crossed his mind that she was childishly mocking him. However he didn't sense malice behind her intent. Rather it seemed she was intimidated by him when he lashed back. Continuing to talk to her he then understood that what she did earlier was not really an attack but rather her way of communicating since she lacked the knowledge of how too. Though he had to be careful as he never felt a presence as strong as her before.

With how telepathic conversations went, what seemed like seconds in the real world translated differently on the sub-consciousness level. Depending on the telepathic abilities between those communicating time differentials could occur with how fast information was being processed. A moment in the real world could easily become minutes, hours, days, months, or even years. This was partly the reason why the learning curve for humans and diclonius were so different. As the telepathic network allowed them to share their knowledge, it also allowed them to process it an unimaginable speeds. Especially when more minds were working together.

Taking a peak at her memories, he understood now what she was. Though a diclonius, she was in a way born yet made in a certain sense. From the brief things she had seen, heard, and from what Kohta was able to interpret, her mother was subjected to a genetic engineering experiments. Since cloning technology suffered from problematic genetic degradation, they figured to try and use a still developing embryo as they applied gene therapy on her.

From what he could understand, she was supposed to serve as a kind of 'wire tapping' into the telepathic network as she was to be used to collect information on whatever the diclonius were up too.

However at noted before, she couldn't talk due to defects making her usefulness drop dramatically. Hence she was delegated as a torture tool due to the immense psychic pressure she released when connecting to others.

Though after learning this much, the young diclonius heavily weighed out if he should try and teach her. Especially since she probed his mind and knew about his escape plan. But weighing out the costs and benefits, she could be of immense help when the time came for their escape.

So taking a leap of faith, this was a chance worth taking. Anything to heighten their odds.

For that moment in real time, the two had spent nearly a year together in their inner world.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: Not going to lie, I actually forgot I had this story.

Furthermore this already had a planned ending with a specific number of chapters in mind.

So if there are any questions or concerns feel free to ask.

And thank you for reading to which I further extend my gratitude if you can review as well.


End file.
